User blog:Aithusa07/Mordred Is a Dragonlord. Or is he...?
Ok, I expressed this opinion on Morganaforever's cliffhanger blog post earlier, but I think it deserves a whole blogpost. So here goes. My theory is that Mordred is a dragonlord and he called Aithusa to heal Morgana in the woods. MY REASONING: 1. Mordred has already exhibited the powers of a dragonlord via his roaring at people with magic and tossing them backward. Like in the Witch's Quickening and ... the Crystal of Neahtid was it? (where morgana steals the crystal of neahtid and then mordred swears ultimate vengeance against Merlin for tripping him) Also the Beginning of the end. 2. Mordred could likely be the returning villian at the start of series 5, unless we're supposed to assume that it's Aithusa, which seems strange to me and a major typo on the writers part since Aithusa was prophesised to be good for Albion in ep 4. He clearly cares for Morgana and could care less for Camelot and Merlin, plus hes got to return if the show is ending with Arthurs death as the writers/producers hinted at in an interview. (that doesn't seem a happy way to end a show but thats another topic) 3. It's possible that his father was a dragonlord, since we never really got to meet him as if you look carefully, the man who Uther has beheaded is not Mordreds dad, but his '''mentor. '''So he was never really on the show. Leaving MOrdreds heritage unexplored and vague. 4. There are several reasons Mordred could have telepathy and Merlin doesnt. 1 being Mordreds telepathy is an extra power seperate from being a dragonlord, like some of Merlin's powers are separate from him being a dragonlord. 2 is that both mordred and merlin can use telepathy, but mordred has been using it more than merlin and merlin just isnt as good at it. In one ep in season 2, Merlin can use telepathy to hear the Druid's thoughts, plus he can talk with mordred and other druids telepathically but so far only when spoken to first. So he had telepathy, but either does not like it enough or isnt learned enough to use it a lot. 3, all druids in Iseldirs tribe at least have mind telepathy since it could be like an initiation thing or something all druid members are taught. 5. Obviously if Mordred sensed Morgana was in danger he would send help. He could be watching her like Nimueh did Merlin in series 1 or through some mind connection. 6. He found Aithusa by either stumbling upon him in the woods, or by calling out in dragon experimentally and Aithusa was in hearing range. So thats how he could use him to heal morgana. 7. As for Merlin being the last Dragonlord, people on the show have been wrong more than once including Gaius, the dragon, and merlin who all thought that he was the last. MOrdreds dad could have been an unknown seclusive dragonlord in hiding from uther like balinor, but not as famous since he wasnt the one tricked in to capturing the dragon. So he wasnt as big of a target,. Then when mordred is born he is killed by uther or his knights. Just because the ep title of the series 2 finale explicitly relates to merlin, the writers probly didn't know that Mordred was going to be one yet, or more likely wanted to throw us for a twist. let me know your opinion in the comments below. Category:Blog posts